thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
A Bitter Winter
"A Bitter Winter" is the first episode in Season 1.1 of A Cry From Winter, and the first episode in the series overall. Description “My therapist suggested I start a vlog about my life.” Summary The video opens with Alex at a therapy session with Dr. Ellis. The two men are seated on beanbags on the floor of Ellis's office. Ellis notes that Alex took up his suggestion about filming himself; Alex confirms this, and reveals that he’s started a YouTube channel (though he hasn’t put anything on it yet). He tells Ellis that he’s been getting headaches “here and there”, and that he's experiencing a bit of confusion. Ellis cautiously asks how Alex is getting along "socially"; Alex claims that he’s been doing “perfectly okay”, but Ellis doesn’t believe him. He tells Alex that lying to him means lying to himself, and reminds him he can say anything during their sessions. Finally, Alex admits that he’s had “one or two” altercations that ended violently. After a brief pause, Ellis tells Alex that he knows this is a difficult time of the year for him, as it is the anniversary of his family’s massacre; he reminds Alex that he can call him “any time”. As the session ends, Alex tells Ellis that the job search went well, and that he got the job. He schedules his next appointment for the following Wednesday, to accommodate his work schedule. The episode ends with a End Card reading “A CRY FROM WINTER”, accompanied by audio and visual glitching and what sounds like a dial tone. Continuity * This episode marks the beginning of Alex Winter's story, as well as Uriel’s experiences in The Infernous (as part of his self-induced punishment for betraying and abandoning the Arkn). However, it's unknown whether they're happening simultaneously (i.e. whether the experiences Uriel lives out in The Infernous are occurring at the same time and at the same pace they're occurring in the real world). * Assuming the events of the episode occur on the same day the video is uploaded, Alex's session with Ellis takes place on Thursday, September 4; the video * Ellis mentions the anniversary of Alex's family's murder. This is the Winter Family Massacre (a.k.a. the Winter Wonderland Killings), which is later revealed to be a fixed point in every reality where Alex exists. * In Season 3 of Michael's Camera, Azrael says that Alex had a bad temper when they were growing up, and that certain little things would set him off. It would seem that this applies to all versions of Alex. Appearances Individuals * Alex Winter * Dr. Ellis Species * Humans Locations * Dr. Ellis's Office Events and Phenomena * Winter Family Massacre (Mentioned only) Notes and Trivia Production * POV Cam episode. * From 1:38 to 1:41, there is a blank spot in the video (right after Alex mentions having had “violent” altercations). There is another one from 1:56 to 1:59, right after Ellis mentions the Winter Family Massacre. (Note: both of these might be deliberate, and may be the result of Alex removing sensitive information.) Goofs and Continuity Errors * Ellis's statement about "this time of the year" implies that the murder of Alex's family occurred in early September. However, in the Solar's Crimson ''episode "16) Seventeen Years Later", Michaelis claims that the massacre occurred on Christmas Day. ''['Note:' Ellis's statement could be taken to mean the end of the year in general (i.e. the months leading up to Christmas).] * Even accounting for a few minutes possibly being removed, this seems like a really short therapy session. (Justified: despite Alex calling him a “therapist”, Ellis is probably a psychiatrist; some psychiatry sessions are very short.) Category:ACFW episodes Category:ACFW Season 1